From the Heart
by MiniMoffat
Summary: Don't try to live forever, you will not succeed. - AU Spamano fanfiction. WARNING: Violence, suggestive behavior.
1. Painting the Roses Red

Author's note:

Oh god. I hope you guys know that I love every single character in this fanfiction. D8 So please don't flame me for certain parts. This goes into Spain vs. England, Spamano, ect. So please, please acknowledge that I love everyone and even intend on cosplaying Lovino. 8D;

And don't ask why Feliciano's using Japanese honorifics. ._. I think it's cute when he does it. XDD

* * *

The thick red liquid moved slowly towards the brown boots, the young boy's brown eyes hiding behind his hands. His fingers left room for him to see the boy on the ground, still bleeding from the gunshot wound to his chest.

"N-Nii-san! Wake up!" Feliciano screamed, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. The boy fell to his knees, the bottom of his green dress and apron now soaked in the blood. "R-Romano-nii-san!" The boy screamed once more, leaning over the body of the boy in the brown button up shirt. His hands reached for the wound, almost as if he was trying to cover it up and pretend it wasn't there. The brunette sobbed, keeping his eyes locked on the face of his older brother, trying to convince himself that he was going to wake up at any moment. He'd give him the usual annoyed look and everything was going to be fine. Though, no matter how hard Veneziano tried to wake him up, the boy's eyes remained closed and his skin was growing rapidly colder.

The younger brother tried wiping his tears away, smearing blood onto his face before trying to lift the body onto his lap. "Romano-nii-san! You can't leave us yet!" He screamed, covering half his face with a hand while the other one kept his dead brother from sliding off of his lap. "What about me? What about Antonio-san?" He yelled once more, hoping something was going to be able to get through to his brother. Though, his chest never rose to take a breath- his cheeks didn't turn the normal red color when Antonio was brought up. He just remained limp, and Feliciano couldn't stand to see his brother this way.

Moving his gaze from his brother to the gun that lay on the opposite side of him, the boy reached out towards it, his hand shaking as he leaned over his dead brother. He didn't know what he wanted with it, but whoever had shot his brother had left it for them to see.

"Don't touch it, Feliciano." A voice called from in front of him, causing the young boy's hand to recoil slightly- remaining only a couple inches from the weapon. His eyes lifted, staring at the familiar tan skin of the person his brother had been living with since their parents had died at a young age.

"A-Anto-"

"I know." He cooed, trying to soothe the young boy even though he knew that every attempt would be in vain. Seeing the boy lay peacefully in Feliciano's lap even tore him up inside, though he refused to show it. Antonio had always felt the need to be the one who was always happy, and even if it seemed heartless, he intended it to stay that way. He refused to show anyone his remorse- wanting to keep it bottled up until he was safe in his room. The Spanish man moved to kneel down next to Feliciano, pulling him into a tight hug while his hand pet the back of his head. The boy who was dressed in a blood stained dress let himself be pulled into the hug, knowing that he needed it. The small boy buried his face into Antonio's clothes, needing the comfort of the warm body rubbing his back while he rested his chin on the top of Feliciano's head.

"W-Why did this happen to Romano-nii-san?" The reddish brown haired boy cried out, gripping at Antonio's shirt. The older boy looked towards the silver gun, closing his green eyes to try and force away the tears that were stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"I-I don't know, Veneziano..." He whispered the lie, wishing he could believe it himself.

A blonde man had been standing on the corner of the next block, leaning against a building with his hands folded in front of his chest. A smirk appeared on his face, standing up straight and walking in the direction that they wouldn't be able to see him. Now he had him- Lovino was gone and he was going to watch the Spanish boy break.


	2. Little Lovi

Fifteen years earlier.

They hadn't known their father, and now they were without a mother. Feliciano had only been five at the time, while the seven year old Lovino cursed his mother for leaving them. They didn't know where they were going to go- all child services told them was that they were going to find a new home. They hadn't even warned the two Italian brothers that there was a high possibility of them being adopted by different families. And with their luck, two different families were interested in having one boy.

The first family that had come to inquire about adopting had been a respectable family from Austria. Though, after a complication during birth, Feliciano's future adoptive mother couldn't give birth to another child. They had already had a son- a ten year old with chesnut brown hair and blue eyes that hid behind his glasses. What they had been worried about was the children getting along, but Feliciano being the younger brother and not fully realizing what this meant, had been the perfect little boy that everyone loved. Lovino on the other hand screamed at both Roderich, the ten year old boy, and his parents.

"You'll never be able to replace mama!" He yelled, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes as he threw an oversized lego in the direction of the older boy. Hitting him in the middle of his forehead, the boy blinked a couple times, rubbing his forehead slightly. It hadn't hurt, but it certainly had left an impression on his parents, who didn't need time to cross the boy who's curl went to the right off their list.

They kept visiting Feliciano, which bothered the older brother incredibly. He knew what was going to follow their visits, but refused to say it aloud. His little brother still didn't completely understand what they were doing there, why their mom hadn't picked them up by now, and why these people kept visiting. That is, until their fifth visit when they told the small Italian boy they were taking him home. Lovino screamed, having to be held back by his foster mother. Even his brother began screaming after realizing that his brother wouldn't be acting so harshly if he was coming back in a few hours. They were going to be separated and Romano couldn't help but think that there was nothing he could do.

Not long after his ninth birthday, another family stopped by his foster home. Once again, the little boy was rude, throwing toys at the tan boy that was close to his age, not wanting to be taken away from the familiar setting. Though, even after throwing various legos and the parents of the Spanish boy urging him to go, Lovino had found himself pulled into a tight hug by the boy. He didn't know how to act- especially after refusing to hug anyone after his brother had left the foster home. But here was this boy who refused to let the harsh words get to him and who had even pleaded for his parents to stay.

Antonio's family kept coming back, despite their disapproval of the little boy's behavior. Though, the small boy insisted, telling them that he wanted "Lovi" to be his little brother. No matter how many other children in different foster homes they visited, he protested and said they weren't Lovi. They were left with no choice, knowing their son would be unhappy if they brought another child home.

Like so many other visits, Antonio ran up to Lovino from behind, pulling him into a hug so tight that the younger boy could barely breathe.

"L-Let go of me, bastard!" He'd yell as the other boy nuzzled his face into the his back.

"Lovi! You get to come home with us today~" The boy said, letting go of the Italian. Though, Romano wanted to hear nothing of it. He couldn't stand this boy and he didn't want to go live with anyone else, anyways.

"What are you talking about? Why would I ever go live with you?" He yelled, spinning on his heel to face the boy with wavy chocolate colored hair. Though, for once, the green eyes that Lovino had looked into so many times after spouting insults seemed to have a slightly sadder tint to them.

"Do you really not want to live with us, Lovi...?" Antonio asked, biting the inside of his cheek. He already knew the answer, but he hadn't been able to admit it to himself. The nine year old's cheeks turned a shade of pink, not knowing what to do. He hadn't seen the boy's eyes glossed over like they were, nor his lips turned into the slight frown. He figured he should have been on top of the world- he had finally won against the tan boy. Though, why didn't he feel like he had won? Lovino folded his arms in front of his chest, hazel eyes moving to look at a blank wall. He knew he wouldn't be able to look at him if he were going to go through with the words that were running through his mind.

"I don't care." He said, the tint on his cheeks turning a bit brighter. The other boy perked up, his lips curving into a wide smile. The taller boy moved quickly, kissing Lovino on his forehead and grabbing one of his hands to lead him towards where his parents were talking to the social workers in the other room.


	3. Blood Stained Regret

Somehow, Antonio had gotten the young boy to stand up and attempt walking to his house where he could make him a cup of tea. Feliciano had gone into a fit at first, yelling about how they couldn't just leave him there. The tan boy had pulled out his phone, calling in the murder and hanging up before they could ask for his name. He knew that they'd figure out that the boy in green was there- positive that someone would notice the blood on his face and dress as they walked along the brick streets. The youngest boy's brown eyes just stared at his palms, trying to figure out how this had happened. Why would someone murder his brother? Had he done something to make someone angry? Feliciano couldn't imagine what it could be. Sure, Lovino had been rude to everyone, but he usually stopped and surrendered before anyone got angry enough to hurt him.

"Feliciano?" The taller boy said quietly, looking at the boy with his hand placed gently on their back. The boy simply looked up, his eyes dim and half open, his face obviously tired and the blood on his cheeks had been washed away with the river of tears that someone had caused. Antonio sighed, moving a lock of brown hair from the other's face. Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, he tried not to think of the murdered boy himself. "We're here. You should take a shower." He said softly, the hand on his back gently pushing the door that Feliciano hadn't noticed him open. The boy simply nodded, stepping in and taking off the blood stained boots before walking into the home.

The Italian had been there many times since he had been reunited with his brother, he knew exactly how to make himself feel at home. Though, it seemed different as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Without his brother complaining about how his younger brother was an idiot or how Antonio shouldn't show as much affection, it just seemed empty. The hall seemed longer and darker, causing Feliciano to cross his arms in front of him, gripping at himself defensively. After what seemed like forever, he had finally reached the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. He hated the image of the person staring back at him in the mirror. They looked just like he felt- disgusting, alone, terrified. He just felt as cold and dead as Lovino.

Antonio walked through the room that Lovino had "officially" been living in in the two bedroom apartment. They really hadn't intended for it to have any other use than when their parents were over and they thought they were just two adoptive brothers- nothing more. Though, it proved to be handy for when the brunette had lost his temper and refused to sleep with him in the other room. The Spanish boy sat on the bed, flopping his head down on the pillow and taking a deep breath. Once again, the tears were threatening to come out, but he tried to suck it up. The boy closed his eyes, smiling a bit to try and pretend that if he opened them, the person most important to him would still be there.

"It still smells like you, Lovi..." he whispered, opening his emerald eyes to look at nothing but the dresser on the opposite side of the room. Lifting his hand to the pillow, he rubbed the fabric lightly with his thumb before burying his face deeper into the pillow. "Why'd you leave me, Lovi?" He asked, wishing he had been selfish and had kept the other in the house with him. After a moment, Antonio sat up, rubbing at his eyes and to try and regain his fake composure. Moving towards the dresser, he pulled out a loose button up shirt and boxers, placing them on the bed for when Feliciano was done with his shower. He knew that he'd want to sleep in his brothers room, especially after what had happened. Though, he couldn't shake the loneliness that came with the thought of not having Lovino's head resting on his chest. Crossing his arms, the boy left the room, walking into the one they had once shared on the opposite end of the hall.

Not bothering to turn on a light, the boy made his way to the familiar bed, sitting on the side that his adoptive brother had claimed. He pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket, staring at the bright light to get to his phone book. He scrolled through the contacts, waiting until it fell upon a certain name. He knew who had killed Lovino, and he wasn't going to forgive him. He had done so much more to the two of them and had crossed the line too many times. Pressing the 'talk' button, he placed the phone up to his ear, waiting to hear the click on the other side.

"I was expecting you to call earlier, Antonio." The Spanish boy gritted his teeth, trying to think of the words to say- the words he wanted to scream through the phone. "What is it? Something happen to your dear Lovino?" The man on the other line said, the tone of his voice seeming easy and carefree.

"Don't fuck with me, Arthur!" Antonio said loudly, hoping that Feliciano hadn't been able to hear.

"Oh, but perhaps if you let me fuck with you, 'Lovi' wouldn't have been left bleeding on the ground."

"Shut up!" The man said, his fingers lacing in his hair and pulling slightly. He grit his teeth tightly, but didn't refuse to let the tears build up. "You took him from me! You better fucking believe that I'm going to turn you in!"

"Jail? I figured you would just go ahead and kill me." Arthur teased, a wide smile plastered on his face. Though, both of the men knew that Antonio wouldn't be able to do that no matter how much he wanted to. Even if he got violent when he was angry, he wasn't the type to try and kill someone. Perhaps he'd bring them near it, but he never wanted to actually harm someone to the point of death. The blonde could hear the angered breathing of the person on the other side. "How about we talk about this tomorrow? Face to face, that is. At our 'usual' spot, perhaps?" The Spaniard hung up without saying anything, buring his face into the palms of his hands before laying on Lovino's side of the bed, his clothes on and not bothing to pull the blankets over him.

Feliciano stood by the door in the clothes that had been left out for him, covering his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that the person his brother loved had known who had murdered him. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but refused to let himself make noise. The boy was shaky, hearing only the end of the conversation that Antonio was saying rather loudly. The Italian had come to try and ask the older man if he could sleep in the same bed as him, afraid of falling alseep alone while his brother's murderer was on the loose. After hearing the conversation from the room, he wasn't so sure if it was really on the loose. The boy moved back to his room quickly, trying to make as little sound with his bare feet as possible until he got to his room. Feliciano gasped for air, trying to figure out what to do. He needed to see who it was- needed to know who had been so angry at his brother that they thought it was best if he died. He knew he didn't really want to know the answer, but he needed it. The brunette even wondered if the person in the other room had helped plan it. Either way, he knew that being with someone who knew something like that wasn't a good idea. Though, he wasn't going to let himself run. The boy walked towards the bed, placing his hand on the metal object he had placed on the bedside desk. There was a small amount of his brother's blood on the desk, and the boy couldn't help but begin sobbing once more, not caring if Antonio would hear. Opening one of the drawers, he placed the gun he had swiped from the crime scene in to hide it from the Spanish boy in case he decided to wake him up the next morning.


	4. Brotherhood

Four years earlier.

Green eyes opened slowly, turning over in the bed to wake up the boy next to him. Though, when his arm blindly went around nothing but the other side of the bed, the boy sat up quickly. Lovino was never awake before him, and he had even gone to bed before the boy with the curl did. Getting to his feet, Antonio looked around their bedroom for any sign that the Italian had even gone to bed the night before, but there was nothing. Walking out of the room in only his red boxers, he moved towards the room that Lovino unofficially slept in, peeking in slightly, but the bed had remained tidy. Pulling the door closed once more, he turned on his heel, walking past the room the two shared and entering the living room, where his eyes fell upon the brown haired boy sitting on the couch, staring at one of their blank walls. A slight smile appeared on his face, leaning on the wall closest to him.

"Did you even go to sleep last night?" Antonio asked, folding his arms infront of his tanned chest. The other boy seemed to snap out of a daze, looking up in the direction the voice had come from. Unlike the other, the expression on his face was troubled, but he had forced a smile in the direction of his lover.

"No, I couldn't sleep." He stated, hazel eyes locked on the Spaniard as he walked over towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead, which after two years had still caused his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"Is everything alright?" Antonio asked, sitting on the couch next to the other boy.

"Y-Yeah..." The voice trailed off, causing a frown to appear on the face of the older boy. The man switched his position, nuzzling his face into Lovino's neck. He knew that although the other didn't recoil from his touch, it embarrassed him to no end. Though, the loving gesture was meant to act more of an assurance that everything was going to be alright.

"You don't sound so sure." He cooed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Lovino's shoulder.

"I found my brother." He said, causing Antonio to move from his comfortable spot near his lover's neck to sit up straight.

"Your brother?"

"My real brother." Lovino said, giving a slight nod.

"Ah..." His emerald eyes looked towards the floor, wondering what this was going to change. Would Lovino want to go move closer to his brother? Antonio knew he couldn't leave, but he really wanted to stay with the other boy no matter what the two had to go through. "Did you call him, then?" The Italian shook his head, hazel eyes staring into the ones opposite of him.

"I-I don't know what I'd say..." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. Antonio moved, placing a kiss on Lovino's soft lips.

"No matter what, he'll be happy to hear from you." He said quietly before pulling away. He stood up, walking towards the kitchen counter to grab the phone before tossing it on the couch next to Lovino. "Call him."

"R-Right now?" The bare chested boy nodded, smiling brightly. Grabbing the phone, he reached for a piece of paper he had shoved in his pocket- a number that had the country code for Austria. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking back up to Antonio. He typed the numbers, his heart growing faster and faster with every button he pushed. As he heard the phone ringing, his face was as red as a tomato. Though, that didn't compare to what he felt when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The person greeted. Lovino felt as if he was going to pass out, pausing to try and regain composure before saying something. "Is anyone there?"

"A-Ah. Y-Yeah, sorry. Is...Feliciano there?" He finally gathered up the courage to ask after Antonio gripped his hand, urging him to continue.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"I-It's Lovino..." He could hear the surprise coming from the person in Austria. Though, he could hear a voice coming from another male on the other end.

"Vee~ Roderich-nii~ Who is it?" The man with chestnut colored hair merely shook his head lightly, a slight smile on his face as he handed the phone towards his adoptive brother. "It's for me?" The boy asked, obviously confused.

"Don't leave them waiting." Roderich scolded, moving to a seat in the same room so he could hear at least part of the conversation.

"Vee~ Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!" The boy said brightly, making Lovino's eyes widen as the familiar energy he had once spent so much time with. "This is Feliciano!"

"V-Veneziano?"

"H-Huh...? Who's this?" The younger Italian asked, not having heard anyone call him by his middle name in a long time.

"I-It's Lovino."

"Romano-nii-san? It's really you?"

"Y-Yeah..." He said after nodding nervously with the phone.

"Where are you, nii-san?"

"I-I'm in Spain. Are you doing well?"

"Neee~ Nii-san! Let me visit!" Feliciano didn't waste time trying to urge his only blood relative into telling him where the destination on the website he was booking a flight would be and when would be best for him to come. And soon enough, it had been set. Feliciano was coming in two days.

"See? Was that so hard?" Antonio asked, wrapping his arms around Lovino from behind almost as soon as he had hung up the phone. The boy simply nodded, which gave the older boy the urge to kiss him on the neck.

"S-Stop that!"

After the two days had passed, Lovino couldn't help fiddling with his hands, pacing around the living room as he waiting for his brother to arrive at the address he had told to tell the cab driver. Of course, he knew Feliciano never was the brightest of kids, but he could at least do that, right? Oh god, he hoped so. The Spaniard wrapped his arms around the other, trying to get him to stop pacing.

"Calm down~ He'll be here any minute! We already know that he's landed, so why are you so nervous?" He asked, causing the smaller boy to lift his chin, his eyes wide. Of course, it was obvious as to why the boy would be nervous. After all, he was going to meet the brother he hadn't seen since he was seven. A knock on the door caused Antonio's arms to fall back to his side and the Italian hurrying towards the door. His hazel eyes looked slightly displeased as he looked at the two standing at the door. No one had told him Roderich was going to be coming as well.

"Nii-san!" Feliciano yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around Lovino's neck. The tint on his cheeks brightened, not knowing how he was supposed to react. His arms relaxed around the younger Italian's waist, patting him lightly on the back. Though, the boy pulled away after a few moments of staying like that, looking towards the person who had snaked his arm around Lovino's lower back and pulled him closer to him. "Nii-san! Who's this?" The boy asked brightly having not been told much about Antonio at all.

"I'm Lovi's adoptive brother!" He said, his smile looking almost innocent as he continued trying to pull the boy closer to him. Lovino glared towards the man, elbowing him in the stomach to let go.

"D-Don't say it like that! You'll sound like a pervert!" Lovino scolded, his face as red as a tomato. Antonio rested his chin on the Italian's shoulder, cocking his head to the side so he could still see the side of his face. Lovino's hazel eyes stared down at him, an obviously annoyed look on his face before turning his attention back towards his brother. "You didn't tell me that you were bringing Roderich!"

"Vee! My other brother wanted to come make sure you were really my nii-san!" Feliciano said excitedly, even if the comment had made the older brother want to slap himself in the face.

After the week had passed and Feliciano had said his tearful goodbyes, Roderich's blue eyes looked towards him in the cab.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to spend too much time around them."


	5. Fear and Confusion

Despite having cried all night, Feliciano had forced himself to stay awake. It was a good thing, too. He could hear the sounds of the only other person in the apartment moving around, sounding almost as if they were getting ready to go out. The Italian was trying to be as quiet as possible, his heart breaking as he went through his brother's clothes. The twenty year old really hated the idea of going through his deceased brother's things, but he needed to see who had killed his brother, and going out in a blood stained dress would be too obvious. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up shirt from his brother's closet, pulling that and his own boots on quickly before putting his ear against the door to hear any sign of Antonio leaving soon. Almost as soon as he had put his ear to the door, he heard the front door open and he grabbed one of Lovino's coats and hid the gun in between the pants and his lower back, hiding it with the shirt and coat before quickly moving out the door himself.

It was a good thing that wherever this "usual" spot was was within walking distance, for the young boy really didn't want to have to jump in a cab and yell at the driver to follow his brother's lover's car. He followed quietly, putting the hood of the jacket over his head, mainly wanting to hide the curl that made the two brothers so distinct.

After a few blocks and Antonio's obliviousness to the person following him, they hit a small park, where Feliciano instantly hid in the bushes after seeing the Spanish man come to a stop near a large tree.

"You really came." Arthur said, walking up the path from a different direction. Feliciano's eyes widened, having heard quite a bit from his brother about Antonio's dislike for him. Though, neither of the Italian brothers ever found out the reason for it.

"Why did you kill him?" Antonio growled, glaring at the blonde as the other circled around him.

"You left me no choice!" He scoffed, stopping in front of the man once again. Lifting his hand to run his fingers along his jaw line, he frowned as his hand was slapped away as soon as he had touched him. "How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Like I'd ever pay attention to someone as low as you!" He growled once more. Arthur reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife and pointing it towards Antonio's neck.

"Let's remember who the one who isn't afraid to kill is, shall we?"

Feliciano couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled the metal weapon from where it was hidden, taking a deep breath as he tried opening his eyes. The Italian was terrified- he didn't want to confront the two of them, but he knew it was for Lovino. Standing up, he pointed the gun in the direction of the two men.

"S-Stay right there!" The small boy said loudly, stepping out of the bushes. Both of the boy's looked towards him.

"You let that bloody wanker follow you?" Arthur scowled, looking back towards the person his knife was threatening to assault.

"Feliciano- go back to the apartment." Antonio said protectively

"No! You know who killed Lovi-nii and why!" He yelled, tears stinging at his eyes.

"We can talk about it later." The Spaniard was trying to urge him away, worried about what might happen if Arthur decided that eliminating both of the Italians would be best.

"I-I want answers now, Antonio-nii!" He begged, the tears falling from his eyes.

"How touching..." Arthur mocked. "Your beloved brother died because his lover wouldn't give in to my demands."

"S-Stop it!" Feliciano closed his eyes tightly, causing the blonde man to smirk once more.

"So in a way, he was the one who killed poor Lovino." He said, pulling the pocket knife away from the Spanish man. Feliciano's gun moved from aiming at Arthur to Antonio, who's emerald eyes widened.

"Feliciano! Don't listen to him! He's trying to tri-"

"Shut up and let him make up his own mind!" Arthur scolded. The gun kept moving in between the two of them, his hands shaking terribly.

"S-Stop it..." He said weakly, feeling himself being torn inside. He didn't want to kill Antonio, but the other was getting inside of his head with both the lack of sleep and persuasive wording.

"Please, just go back to the apartment..." Antonio begged. Though, his eyes widened once the gun went off, not believing who the victim was. At this point, he didn't care about showing how distraught he was. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the Italian fall to the ground, blood pouring from the new hole in his head. Arthur chuckled, opening his mouth to speak once again.

"Looks like he couldn't handle it." He said, moving towards the lifeless body and giving it a firm kick straight to the stomach and pausing for a moment. "He won't be bothering us again any time soon."


	6. Relations

Two years earlier.

They had been friends since middle school, but after Lovino had been adopted into the family, no one could compare to him. It was a struggle for Antonio's attention, and the boy with the curl got it without even trying. It pissed the blonde man off- he wanted the Spanish man for himself. No matter what he did, it didn't compare to that stupid Italian brat. When he called, asking for his friend to meet him at the place they used to skip school, he was slightly surprised when he had shown up alone. It had always been hard to find a time where they weren't together, and this time he didn't even care if Lovino was there. He was going to get what he wanted, and the brunette could watch if he was so eager to stay by Antonio's side.

"Why didn't you bring Lovino?" Arthur asked, looking at the man with wavy hair as he leaned against the large tree.

"He was still sleeping. He and Feliciano stayed up late last night." He explained, shrugging his shoulders. He knew that the other wasn't the biggest fan of Lovino, but figured instead of malicious intent lacing his voice, it was simply him being polite enough to ask.

"Is that so?" Antonio nodded, looking towards him. Arthur stood up straight, moving so he stood only a foot or so away from the man. "Why wasn't it me?" He asked bluntly, looking into the other's bright eyes.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, taking a half step back in surprise.

"Why'd you choose that Italian brat over me?" He said louder, his cheeks a bright shade of red. Antonio hadn't seen his friend like this before- it was almost terrifying.

"Because I love him." The Spanish boy said, making sure his voice sounding calm and comfortable. "It's as simple as that." Arthur grit his teeth, closing his eyes for a minute. "Is that it?" Arthur nodded, feeling the other pat his head and turn to walk away. Though, his hand quickly grab the other's wrist, pulling him into a kiss. Antonio quickly pulled away, eyes widened in shock. Though, the blonde protested, pushing him against the large tree. His lips found their way to the unwilling man's neck, sucking at it gently as his hips pressed against the other. The Spaniard tried pushing the other off, but he was persistent. He left multiple blueish purple marks on his neck, mouth curling into a smile as his eyes scanned the neck. There was no way Lovino was going to be able to miss them. He kissed Antonio once more, his teeth biting into his lower lip. The Spaniard let out a small yelp, continuing to try to protest with no luck. Arthur's hands moved under his shirt, finger nails clawing into his back to cause another yelp in pain.

"Let's see if you're darling little Lovino will love you after he sees what I've done to you." He smirked, his hands moving down to the top of his jeans where his hands pressed against his hip bones, one leg moving in between Antonio's, gently massaging his crotch. Antonio's face was the red one this time, which caused the blonde to bite the inside of his cheek in pleasure. He could tell that even if his mind protested, his body was enjoying it.

He knew he was in trouble, and no amount of pushing was helping. He needed to get away by hurting him. Of course, Antonio didn't want to hurt him- they were friends. Well, at least until now. His head jerked back, using all his force to send it back to collide with Arthur's, who stumbled back in confusion. That's all he needed- the Spanish boy was running home. He needed to get back home, needed to get back to Lovino.

When he arrived home, he was relieved to find that the two of them were still asleep. The man found his way back to his bed, not bothering to change into the clothes he had slept in. Wrapping his arm around the Italian, he pulled him close and kissed the back of his neck. Waking up slightly, the boy turned his head to try and look at the other.

"Everything okay?" He asked faintly. Antonio made an approving noise, moving to kiss him on the sensitive spot just underneath his ear lope.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, Lovi..." he whispered to the already sleeping boy.


	7. All is lost

Antonio was broken. Two years earlier, Arthur had gone past his limits. Now, he had killed both the boy he loved and caused the boy's brother to shoot himself. The once bright eyes grew cold, looking at the boy who still seemed to be facinated with the fact that he had gotten the youngest boy to kill himself.

"I will never forgive you..." he growled, looking at the other. Arthur's brow raised, looking towards him with a slight chuckle.

"You should have given in, Antonio. Things could have been different." The blonde shrugged, a smile plastered on his face. The Spanish boy let out a sigh, his stance changing.

"Fine. I give up, just don't kill anyone else." He said, anger still lacing his voice.

"Oh? Do you now?" Arthur said, laughing lightly. "I don't believe you." The wavy haired man was going to hate himself for this- but he grabbed the other by the shoulders, kissing him roughly. When the other got over the shock and began kissing him back, he pushed him violently against the same tree that he had once been pinned to. "You're rougher than I'd imagined." He smirked, obviously feeling as if he had won. Though, Antonio smirked back, one of his arms pulling back, punching the blonde as hard as he could in the stomach. Arthur coughed heavily, dropping the dull pocket knife and falling to the ground.

"Maybe you should have listened to me instead." Antonio said, kicking him in the stomach as he tried to crawl in the direction of Feliciano's body, who's hand was still wrapped around the gun. "No you don't, Arthur." He said, stomping on the other's hand as hard as he could, smirking as he heard the British man scream in pain. The man ran his fingers through his hair, jerking his head back to look him in the eye. "I want to hear you beg for your life." The Spaniard growled once more, letting go and taking a step back. Arthur could see how serious he was, which created a new sort of fear. This wasn't the man he had been torturing before, but someone- no, [i]something[/i] different.

"S-Stop it, Antonio! You're not thinking clearly!" He said, yelping as the man fueled by anger collided his foot with his stomach once more.

"Well maybe you should have thought clearer when you shot Lovi!" He screamed, continuing to kick him in the stomach with all the force he could gather. Though, Antonio moved and Arthur continued to try crawling towards Feliciano to grab the weapon. After picking up something by the tree, the tanned man grabbed Arthur by the foot, pulling him back to where he had been kicked and kicking him once more so he would turn with his stomach facing the Spaniard. "I'll make you wish you had never been born." Stabbing the man in the stomach with the dull blade caused him to lash out, to try moving violently to escape. Though, it only made the wound bigger, which made him laugh for a moment, pulling the knife out. "What do you think you're trying to do?" He asked, sticking his pointer finger in the wound he had just created.

"Stop it, please!" He begged, tears falling down his face. Antonio looked at him with a strangely serious expression, the hand with the knife lifting up towards his cheek.

"I like it better when you cry." The man said harshly as the dull blade cut into his cheek, creating a large gash as he pulled it towards him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He managed to get out between sobs, his eyes staring up at the man in fear. Antonio gripped his cheeks, keeping his head still and planting a kiss on his bloody lips. He pulled away, a satisfied smile plastered on his lips.

"I want you to feel what you did to me." Antonio said quietly, cutting the side of Arthur's neck. "Slowly and painfully like I did." He muttered, standing up to kick him in the stomach once more. By this time, Arthur couldn't say anything as the pain shot through his body. The man kneeled over him, dull green eyes looking at his bleeding face. The Spaniard lifted the knife above his head, stabbing the man in the neck. Once again, his arms rose over his head, creating another deadly wound to the neck. He repeated the action once more before breathing heavily and dropping the knife next to the dead and bleeding blonde. Antonio moved over towards the youngest boy, grasping the gun that was gently resting in his head. The man walked back over to him, his expression blank. "Leave us alone." He muttered, pulling the trigger and creating a hole in the middle of Arthur's head.


	8. Checkmate

"Checkmate." A man said, moving his queen to knock the knight out of it's place, picking it up in victory. The man with curly blonde hair frowned, looking at the game on the table. He sighed, sitting back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"So what happened, mon ami? To the one who lived, that is." He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the man with chestnut brown hair put away the chess pieces in their proper places.

"He killed himself." Roderich said blandly, standing up to put the chess board away on one of the cupboards.

"Killed himself? How?" The French man asked, resting his chin on his palm that was supported by his elbow resting on the table.

"Took the gun and shot himself in the heart." He said, staring at Francis.

"Just like his beloved Lovi, non?" Roderich nodded, unamused by the stereotypical French man's talk of love. "How poetic! Leaving this world the same way your love did to join them in death!" The aristocrat scoffed, looking at him with a raised brow.

"He probably didn't even realize that he was killing himself the same way Lovino died. He had gone insane long before that. Who would have thought to think of how they killed themselves after a murder, let alone one like that?" Francis sighed, muttering something about the man being cynical under his breath.

"You miss him, non?" Roderich stopped, almost glaring at his friend. It took him a moment to respond, but soon enough he nodded slowly. "Poor Feliciano. If only you have been there to talk some sense into him!" The brunette let out a sigh, standing up from his seat and facing the the other man.

"I told him that I didn't think it was good for him to be around them. There was nothing I could do." He paused for a moment, looking around the room. It still reminded him of his loud adoptive brother, but he refused to let the smile tugging at his lips show. His memories of the boy were happy, and nothing could ruin that for him. "Come, I'll make us some tea."

Francis sighed, watching the brunette exit the room before he had even stood.

"I still think it's romantic..."


End file.
